Porter
Sitemap Charles Milton Porter * See also Minervas Den * See Also Era_Computers * See Also Bio-Electronics * See Also Rapture Computers * See also Era_Electronics --- --- --- --- --- A Computer Scientist and Expert involved in developing The Thinker supercomputer in Rapture (in the BioShock : Minervas Den DLC ) This was a time in Computer Era when major advances were made and the work of single people could create those advances. Rapture had other Computer engineers to collaborate on the implied advancements which created The Thinker system which is the center of the DLC. --- --- --- Sorry the AI that the game attempts to portray did NOT exist (and STILL doesn't NOW 60 years later). Don't expect a computer that still used Punchcards to do any significant Artificial Intelligence. Porter's work with Voice Generation and Voice Recognition is a significant advancement in itself. --- --- --- It is implied that he was collaborating with developing Color Television for Rapture (Understand that 'making it work' and getting it widely adopted/used ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS.) --- --- --- Porter was a Big Daddy for 8 years ? : pix walking into sunset A full conversion ? Assume that's after the 'civil war' started for Ryan to react in the way they portray. That's a bit more work for Tenenbaum to undo, when they got to the Surface, than what Jack needed (after he basically just wore a BD Suit for awhile). A 'cure' that used up all the ADAM she took with her ?? Linky to pix Also imagine the attention they might get on The Surface if Porter does not get that suit off pretty quick, AND worse that he doesn't get fixed up right quick with what he probably looks like underneath. Likely a good reason why he wound up in Area 51 ... That scene we saw at the end of Minervas Den may actually have been only a 'dream sequence' or at least from quite some time later (after many attempts by Tenenbaum). Tenenbaum was experimenting on her 'Cure' at the time and it may have taken quite a while to achieve. The MMORPG plot has them fail to rebuild The Thinker on the surface (for many reasons and the reason she returns yet again to Rapture) so she wasn't able to use it for the calculations she needed (and even after getting back to Rapture, and having access to the original Thinker, the 'Cure' process still was not simple. Could be an interesting 'Flashback' (Player created) story sequence to play to show what happened in those events. --- --- --- Framing of Porter - Its Just Not enough : Its illogical for that 'faked' declaration of Porter's support for Fontaine (resulting in charge of "treason" ) to be sufficient 'evidence', and leading to Porter's being hauled away under arrest (by 'secret police' no less) and being exiled to Persephone. That when Fontaine himself had not yet been arrested for any crime. WHERE is any big time real EVIDENCE of Porter's collusion with running the Smuggling (the crime Fontaine was involved in)?? That might have been more logical for the results it allegedly produced (and hardly just some doctored 'Audio Tape'). Again, when the Canon says : To get Fontaine himself, Ryan had to wait for solid evidence of the Smuggling operation. And later when Fontaine was 'dead' - With the crime kingpin gone it was assumed everyone else were just little fish. Porter was hardly one of Fontaine's minions or gang or soldiers (the ones allegedly 'sunk' in that Department Store). If there had been proof of siding-with/helping Atlas at a later time it might have made more sense. This mess (Porters Voice on a Tape - created by Wahl to Frame Porter) probably originated to justify, through most of the game, YOU hearing Porter talking to you and then it being The Thinker mimicking Porter. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- . .